


The Tower's Collision

by nieveblancas



Series: Avengers-we fight, we break up, we kiss, we makeup [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future!Peter - Freeform, I read a fic where avengers meet future peter, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Parental Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, This is a petty fic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, avengers meet future Peter Parker, but it never updated, so this is my take on future peter, with more irondad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieveblancas/pseuds/nieveblancas
Summary: The Avengers were mid-fight in Germany when suddenly, they were in Avengers Tower, surrounded by new tech they'd never seen before, and a man that was disgustingly familiar.or,in which the Avengers are taken to the future, to meet some new friends/family, and catch up with old ones.(AU where Tony sells the Tower before the avengers fight in the airport. Yes, I got that timeline wrong. Sue me. But please don't I can only afford a hostess snowball every week.)





	1. One - Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you didn't read the tags there was this fic on .net that was about future peter meeting the Avengers and it hasn't updated in four years. It's a complete mood but im desperate for this content so here u go fam.

Peter Parker had been perfectly content fighting all the crime he could in Queens and had grown fond of his cheap, but comfy get-up. But when Tony Stark offers him a high-tech suit, well, how could he refuse? He really wonders how he could’ve. Because Peter’s really not sure that fighting Captain America and The Winter Soldier was really worth the tech. In Germany, no less.

He had been downed for a few seconds to catch his breath, and really let his mind stop reeling. He was fighting the rogue avengers, who were fighting each other over the accords (which could affect him.) It was a school day! He should be in calculus! 

Peter jumped down and prepared to fight his former-role models when all of a sudden, he couldn’t move. His body wasn’t tensed, but frozen like he was trapped in sand. He was close to overheating when suddenly, he wasn’t on the pavement of a plane runway in Germany. Oh no, he was in what looked like Stark Tower. The confusing part was, the tower was fully furnished. Peter had seen the tower no less than two days ago. It was almost bare on every floor. 

The Tower they were all standing in was the exact opposite of that. The kitchen still stocked, Living room furnished with gaming consoles and all, and dining room table riddled with papers and a centerpiece. Peter found it disorienting, to say the least. As he looked back at all of the people that were in Germany with him, he realized he was the only one standing. The rest were holding there wounds, propped up against a wall, or just becoming coherent again. 

Tony was present enough to retract his suit but other than that, the boy’s mentor sat against the couch, mumbling things in a fitful sleep. Peter shuffled over to him and kneeled so that he was level with the multi-billionaire. He grabbed Tony’s shoulder and shook him softly. 

“Mister Stark, wake up.” Peter tried, but the moment the first syllable left his mouth, an alarm sounded throughout the building. At the blaring noise, the heroes and rogues all jumped up, ready to fight. Peter’s eyes filled with tears as his ears kept being assaulted by the alarm. He whimpered softly, and that was all it took for Mister Stark to whirl around, concern in his eyes. Steve took advantage of that and swung at Tony. Rhodey caught his fist and clenched it in his grasp, giving the super-soldier a glare. Before they could continue to fight, a voice shouted above the siren. 

“FRIDAY alarms off!” A familiar voice yelled. Everyone whipped around to face the room’s new occupant. Peter felt a gasp rip from his mouth before he could stop it. In front of him, was him, albeit older. Older Peter was wearing a two-piece suit, and next to him stood a dark-skinned girl, one who Peter recognized immediately. She was wearing a burgundy sundress with black heels, hair in a bun. Professional Peter pinched his nose in irritation, while the woman crossed her arms and pushed her weight on her hip. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” The man sighed, before addressing the group with a soft smile. Everyone had a confused look on their faces, especially Mister Stark. 

“Wait wait, Peter?” Tony asked, face scrunched in confusion. Older Peter laughed. 

“I should explain, shouldn’t I? Hello, I’m Peter Parker. I am the director of Stark industries. My wife, Michelle Jones, is the head of my PR department.” The young man said. Peter keened and stumbled onto the couch. Tony clutched at his arm to make sure he didn’t fall. The man laughed and his wife, Michelle, smirked. 

“It shocked me too, Peter. Now, I’m pretty sure you all know who you are so I won’t have you all introduce yourselves. And I don’t why exactly your all here, or what brought you here, but I’ll take a guess at what time you're all from.” Peter explained, taking a few steps closer to the group. Peter bit his lip as the older man stared at him. His entire group was tense as Parker (Peter decided that calling the man by his last name would be less of a headache,) advanced a few steps. Before Parker could get closer, Michelle spoke up. 

“That’s close enough, Peter,” The woman said, fists at chest-level with digital gauntlets around them. “If you’re looking for a time frame, I’d say you are about fifteen to sixteen,” Michelle answered. Parker let out a puff, but everyone else tensed. Steve finally spoke up. 

“Really, Tony? He’s a child!” The soldier barked, gesturing toward Peter. Both Peter and Parker let out an exasperated cry, but then the room exploded in yells, most aimed at Tony. As Peter was getting dizzy from the noise, a new voice spoke up. 

“Will you all please stop yelling!” A tiny voice yelled. Instantly, the arguing stopped the wedded pair scurried over the person. Parker stood next to her, but Michelle materialized a shield in front of the child. 

“Uncle Tony? What are you and your friends doing here?” The child questioned. Tony tensed at her calling him uncle, and suddenly it hit Peter like a freight train. This little girl was his child. 

This time, Peter was the only one that wasn’t awake.


	2. Two - Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle Jones wanted one peaceful night to spend with her family, go out to dinner, and get ice-cream afterward. She should've known when she married Peter Parker, "normal" was thrown out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting positive feedback wowie. Thanks so much for the support lol. I'm glad people wanted the same type of content I did. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, I probably won't-
> 
> P.S:   
> I gave Mayday the name Parker as a middle name because I figured Michelle would be the type to not let the husband's name be the only last name for her children. I think it works, maybe. at least both of them have a middle name now lol,,

Michelle hummed softly as she put her earrings in. Her hair was messily pulled up and no less frizzy than when she woke up, but whoever wanted to challenge her on it would lose an eye. Behind her, Peter huffed and turned to look at her, his face contorted into a pout.

“ ‘Chelle, have you seen my black tie?” Her husband asked, sitting on the bed, holding multiple different ties in his hand. She snorted. 

“Should be in the tie drawer, Pete.” The woman laughed, turning to look at him. A grin grew onto her face when she saw Peters deadpan. Soon both of them broke into fits of laughter. A few seconds into their laughter, a toddler rolled out from under the bed, giggling as well. Peter mock-gasped and pulled the child into his lap. 

“What are you doing under there Benjy? Oh- is that my tie?” The man yelped, gingerly grabbing his sons tiny hand that was tightly clutching at a black tie. Michelle laughed and walked over to them, ruffling her child’s hair. 

“You should go to Ben whenever you need your tie,” Michelle snarked, kissing Benjy’s head and winking at Peter, who laughed and moved to put the toddler on the bed. Before Peter could respond, a blaring alarm startled them out of their light moods. Peter fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves, making sure his web-shooters were there. The woman swiped up the silver henna on her wrist, creating two hologram gauntlets around her fists. She kneeled down to her kid and whispered something into his ear. The child nodded, still hiccuping with red-tear stained cheeks.

Benjamin scurried over to the nightstand and pushed the side of the wood, which gave out just a bit. The drawers retracted upwards, leaving a small hole in which the toddler crawled into. He latched onto a stuffed spider and curled up for a second, before pressing a button on the side. He sniffled once more before the cubby was replaced by the image of a nightstand. 

Michelle took a deep breath and followed Peter out of their room. He was near the end of the hallway that led into the common room. She hurried over, fists now level with her chest as she prepared to fend off intruders.

She halted just behind Peter and had to let out a silent sigh. Of course, the Avengers, 13 years younger, were standing in her home. Peter’s face contorted into confusion for a second before it turned into discomfort. He shouted for Friday to turn off the alarms. He scoffed something and pinched the bridge of his nose. Michelle looked closer to the group of dazed or tense people in the room and found her breath hitching.   
There was baby Peter, standing in his Spider-man suit, mask on the floor next to high school him. Michelle almost cooed, she forgot how hopelessly adorable Peter was in high school. Tiny Peter himself looked like he’d seen a ghost, staring straight at Michelle. Tony stuttered out a confused call of Peter’s name, and Peter grinned. She thought Peter was having to much fun with this honestly.

As Peter introduced them, Tiny Peter keened and stumbled a bit when he heard ‘Michelle’ and ‘my wife’ in the same sentence. She almost cracked a smile, but Small Peter hadn’t yet seen her be anything but passive or even aggressive, so she refrained. 

“It shocked me too, Peter. Now, I’m pretty sure you all know who you are so I won’t have you all introduce yourselves. And I don’t why exactly your all here, or what brought you here, but I’ll take a guess at what time you're all from.” Michelle’s husband reasoned. Peter stared down young him, and she could practically feel his mind working on overdrive to figure out how young other him looked. He stepped closer, but MJ warned him to stay further back. She decided to help him. 

“If you’re looking for a time frame, I’d say you are about fifteen to sixteen.” She supplied, but with her words, the room exploded into an argument. She was about to yell for them to quiet down, as she could see both Peters about to vomit, a voice pierced through the air that sent shivers down her spine. She snapped her eyesight to her daughter, who stood in the doorway of the other side of the common room. Her heart beat faster as a few seconds went by, before she rushed through the room, Peter hot on her heels. She quickly tapped her henna to form a shield in front of her child. 

“Uncle Tony? What are you and your friends doing here?” The nine-year-old questioned, her nose scrunching up. Tiny Peter’s eyes rolled into his head, and he slumped against Tony’s hold. The man frantically pulled his limp body onto the couch. Her child tilted her head and tugged at Peter’s sleeve. 

“Dad, why is there another you?” She asked, causing Peter to purse his lips in thought before he lit up and turned to address her. He knelt down “You know how in Back to the Future, Marty meets his parents? It’s kind of like that.” Peter reasoned, smiling gently at his daughter. The child hummed but nodded in acceptance of his shaky at best explanation. The kid tried to move closer, but Michelle didn’t touch her shield. Peter nodded and gave Michelle a glance. The woman pursed her lips before giving in and deactivating her henna. She also reached up to her helix piercing and pushed softly on the end of it. It beeped quietly, and it only took a few minutes before Benjamin was scurrying down the hallway.

The toddler threw himself into her arms, still shaking and sniffling. Michelle shushed and bounced him gently, kissing his hair repeatedly. Peter went towards them and rubbed Benjy’s back in circles while her older child walked towards the Avengers, who were still tense and silent, watching the approaching child. 

“So, your not my version of grandpa, which means you don’t know my name. Nice to meet you, I’m May Parker Stark-Jones. You can call me Mayday, or May.” The girl introduced. She then noticed her little brother being soothed into the arms of her parents. Michelle looked up and smiled softly at her. 

“The baby is Benjamin Richard Stark-Jones. He’s two. We just call him Benjy, unless he’s in trouble.” May giggled, her short curly hair bouncing slightly as her shoulders moved. Tony smiled at the girl, the only one to react to her. 

“Nice to meet you kid. I’m sure you know who we are. Say, would you give me a hand here and help me wake Pete up?” Tony asked, a smirk on his face. May’s eyes lit up, and she nodded rapidly, hurrying over to the couch, where the boy had been laid. 

Steve and the rest of the rogues were now mumbling things and piecing together what to do, while everyone with Stark just sniggered and watched as Tony cooperated with the nine-year-old girl. 

Mayday snuck closer to Peter, her blouse occasionally crinkling as she watched the teen for a few seconds. Then her grinned widened to rival the Cheshire cat’s and she lept on him. Peter yelped and clutched at the girl, who just cried and squealed excitedly smiling broadly at the dazed and tired peter. Michelle tensed and sighed softly, handing Benjy to her husband. She spoke as she approached the couch. 

“May, get off of Peter.” The woman chided, pointing to the floor. Her daughter grinned and hopped off of the boy, who sat up with a groan. Peter mumbled thanks and looked away, his face red. Michelle bit back a smile. 

“No problem Petey,” She said, a smirk on her face, “Friday, cancel our reservation. Order pizza instead. You know the order.” MJ commanded. The AI confirmed the order and cancelation. Peter walked over to her and hugged her. He grinned. 

“Fri, do me a favor and call dad and the peanut gallery.” Her husband giggled, biting his lip. Michelle snorted. 

“Dork.” She snickered, causing May to gasp. The nine-year-old stood up from the floor (where she had been staring at Petey) and screeched, pointing at her. 

“Bad word, Bad word!” The child chanted, jumping and shaking her head frantically. Peter mock-gasped and stumbled away from her, a hand on his heart. His eyes teared up, and he put his other hand on his mouth. May laughed and scuttled over to him. Peter let out a sob and let her fly into his arms. He hugged her tight and sniffled. Benjy giggled and latched onto his leg. 

“Your such a baby, dad.” Mayday laughed, causing Peter to gasp once again. Before he could whimper about how his family doesn’t love him, the elevator doors opened. They all tensed as they saw the people in it. 

“What...the fuck?” 

“Bad word!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of recapping what happened in the last chapter, I think. I also didn't really do well with incorporating Michelle into it, narrative-wise, but It's mediocre at best and im so tired nighty night
> 
> also, May's a snitch.


End file.
